monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sturmheld
Sturmheld is a large Brute Wyvern first introduced in Monster Hunter: Spearfall, and is one of the two flagship monsters of the game. It is known to inhabit almost all areas, even those not on the Spearfall Isles, and can be encountered in''' '''all ranks. Physiology Sturmheld are incredibly large and bulky quadrupedal wyverns with several thick layer of metallic scales, tinted a coppery orange. For a reptilian body type, they have heavily developed muscule size and density, and individual fibres can be seen through their bulky plating. Their forearms are notably larger than most Brute Wyverns, and they are capable of sudden bursts of speed and strength. Sturmheld possess heavily calcified knuckles and fist-like structures, which allow them to break substances as hard as marble with a single, powerful blow. This allows them to upheave large masses of land at once. Abilities Sturmheld deals with extreme levels of collateral damage in its wake, and can upheave large chunks of land from the environment by slamming the ground with incredible strength. These rock pillars can send a Hunter airborne effortlessly, although they can be scaled to perform vertical attacks on Sturmheld. However, the Wyvern's sheer strength means that it can just as easily demolish these vertical rock structures by simply charging or swiping at them. Sturmheld rarely breathe out a conflagrating blast of purple flame, damaging Hunters with the Dragon Element, but can cover an incredibly long and wide path that slowly arcs outward, leaving little room to dodge. Their primary form of attack, besides using large rock pillars to inhibit Hunters' mobility, is to use sheer brute strength to overwhelm hunters. Most of their attacks can send Hunters airborne, making them extremely dangerous up close. Behavior Sturmheld are extreme threats to any environment they are kept in, as their ability to terraform masses of land causes a great ecological disruption. With little regard for collateral damage, Sturmheld hunt their prey by simply pummelling them to death, and are considered apex predators simply because their heavily aggressive nature and sheer strength make them unparalleled in any ecosphere. While mostly dormant, as the vast energy expenditure of the Sturmheld requires a prolonged hibernation period to conserve its metabolism, the recent arrival of Hunters on the Spearfall Isles has caused it to be significantly more active in search of now-scarce food supply. They are particularly prone to one particular species of wyvern - Siegluft. For reasons yet unknown, Sturmheld are frequently the target of airborne attacks, and it is not uncommon to see up to three Siegluft attacking a single Sturmheld, frequently wounding it in the process. The Sturmheld has few methods of retaliation, but unlucky Siegluft are typically killed in a single swipe. Attacks Coming Soon! Trivia * Sturmheld rock vertical surface height depends on the type of ground fought on - sandy beaches produce the shallowest, at about 6-9 ft, whereas hard granite or marble floors can create massive walls of about 24-30ft in height. * Some High or G Rank Quests require you to fight a single Sturmheld attacking a town. It can temporarily upheave the foundation of buildings, but the buildings will never be "destroyed". Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter: Spearfall Category:Brute Wyvern